scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tutorial:Creating your TV Series
Creating your TV Series by Decca03 Hello and welcome to my tutorial, Creating your TV Series. Please note that this tutorial is created for Source Mode. If you use Visual Mode and want to use this tutorial, learn how to use Source Mode, and then come back. To start, you must name your series. *'Don't' **Don't name your series something like Scooby-Doo!. **Don't name your series something that's already been used. **Don't take somebody else's series. *'Do' **Name your series something that's fun to say or name it something that sounds good. **Make sure to at least make 5 episodes of your series. The shortest I've ever done in a series is 1, but I couldn't stick with that series. *'Series Name Examples' **''Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales'' by Decca03 **''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries'' by Decca03 **''Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries'' by Decca03 **''Scooby-Doo! Mysteries in the 50 States by Decca03'' **''Scooby-Doo Solve Them All'' by ScoobyDude(: **''Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries'' by Scoobylover **''Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo!'' by Kyle03 **See the home page for more examples. After naming your series, go on to creating it or do the optional step. Scroll past the optional step to get right to making the series. Read the optional step if you want to create a logo. ;Making a Logo To make a logo, you need a logo creating software. I Please note this logo tutorials are for free software. Paint.Net Logo: Use the text tool in Paint.Net. Here is an example: I chose two colors for my gradient. I filled the background with the gradient. Next, I picked my font and it's color. I chose my name and typed it. Next, I centered it. That isn't a TV series logo, but it's a TV special logo. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ If you skipped the optional step, your series won't have a logo unless you know how to make a great one. Now, let’s move on to creating the series itself. To start, you should be in source mode. Add in your series infobox. To get it, you type 2 of {s, then type Infobox Series, and last type 2 of }s. Change to visual mode. You will notice a green puzzle piece. Hover over it and click the edit button. Change everything to G. Switch back to source mode. You will be able to change G to anything. To add your logo, click the Photo button in the Add features and media box you have. After picking the photo, replace the word thumb with 250px. Infobox Series Example: Now on to writing some text under the infobox: Your Title Here is another incarnation of the long-running Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. Notice the bold italics? Put 5 of 's before and after the text you write. On to the About section. Example: About The gang lives in Coolsville. Frank Welker does the voices of Fred and Scooby. Matthew Lillard does Shaggy's voice, Grey DeLisle does Daphne's voice, and Mindy Cohn does Velma's voice. In each episode, Scooby and the gang go somewhere and encounter a mystery. The mysteries always have a monster or a ghost as the villain; next the gang splits up and finds clues. At the end, Fred sets a trap. After the monster is caught it turns out to be a person in a costume. The villains always have a motive; some might be smugglers, some might be revenge-seekers, they could be anything. Each episode was 22 minutes. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Remember! Don't copy my example or any other person's example. That would be stealing, and you wouldn't want somebody to do it to you. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The cast goes under that. Example: Cast Recurring characters When you create your series, edit this page, switch to source mode, and then copy the cast for your series. To add recurring characters, hit enter, make a |-, hit enter again, make a |, write the name of the voice actor after you type the |, hit enter again, type the | again, and write the name of the character. To make your episode guide, write: Episode Guide :For a complete guide see ''Your series name/Episode Guide. Don't forget to link to it.'' ;Season overview * Your series name season 1 * Your series name season 2 Don't forget to link to that either. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ For DVD releases do this: DVD releases Volumes Complete seasons ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Thank you for reading this series tutorial. I also have a coming soon episode making tutorial. -Decca03 Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Tutorials